towfffandomcom_de-20200216-history
The Hagah's Assignment
center|350px "The Hagah´s Assignment" (Die Aufgabe der Hagah) ist ein Epos von Bioniclemaster724, in dem die Toa Hagah die Aufgabe bekommen die Mäntel der Sonne wieder zu trennen um die Schäden, die dadurch im Universum entstehen wieder zu neutralisieren. Prolog Die Toa des Universums versammelten sich für einen alles entscheidenden Kampf gegen die Bruderschaft der Makuta. Ein erbitterter Kampf wurde entfacht, in dem Mata Nui erweckt wurde. Die Toa schafften es zu triumpfieren und die Makuta zu besiegen. Nach dem Krieg blieben die letzten 30 Toa auf Metru Nui - für ein ganzes Jahr - doch dieses Jahr ist nun vorbei, und die Toa müssen sich wieder ihren Aufgaben zuwenden, denn es gibt viel zu tun. Das Unviersum ist in Gefahr und eine Spezialeinheit versucht diese Gefahr zu bannen. Dies ist ihre Geschichte Kapitel 1: Zwischenfall Imani und Etakos saßen auf dem Balkon ihres Hauses und unterhielten sich über den Krieg. Fast eineinhalb Jahre war es nun her. "Seitdem der Krieg vorbei ist, haben wir gar nichts mehr zu tun. Versteh mich nicht falsch, ich will mich nicht beklagen, auf Metru Nui war es ja total schön, aber jetzt bin ich vom Leben als Toa gelangweilt..." sagte Imani. "Ich verstehe was du meinst, ich wäre auch gerne auf Metru Nui geblieben, aber die Matoraner... wir können sie nicht alleine lassen." "Ja, Etakos du hast recht. Wir können uns nicht beklagen, ich meine wir haben schon so viel erlebt, und das muss für ein Leben wohl oder übel reichen. Siehst du die Sonne? Heute wäre eigentlich der Tag der Wintersonnenwende, aber die gibt es ja leider nicht mehr." sagte Imani. "Du hast recht, naja aber es musste sein, sonst hätte Teridax die..." Etakos hörte auf zu reden und sah gequält aus. "Was ist denn los?" fragte Imani und sprang zu Etakos, doch als sie versuchte ihm wieder in eine Aufrechte Position zu helfen, fiel sie in Ohnmacht. Die Sonne verstrahlte ihre letzten strahlen und verschwand dann am Horizont wie ein Mira-Vogel, der in der ferne immer kleiner wird, bis er für die Nachtstunden in einer Höhle zuflucht suchte. "Bei Mata Nui, was passiert hier?" fragte Etakos mit letzter Kraft. Auf ein mal stand er auf und es fühlte sich so an als ob er auseinander gerissen wurde, im nächsten Moment fiel Norik aus dem Körper - bewusstlos. Auch die anderen Toa Hagah fielen nun aus dem Körper, der daraufhin verschwand. Die Toa landeten hart auf dem Boden und sahen sich fragend an. "Wie kann das sein? Wir sind ein Toa Nui, die können sich nicht auflösen!" sagte Kualus. "Ich versteh das auch nicht richtig, aber wir müssen wohl irgendein Schlupfloch gefunden haben." erwiederte Bomonga. Iruini drehte sich um und sah geschockt, wie Imani und Norik bewusstlos auf dem Boden lagen, er kniete sich sofort zu ihnen. "Was ist mit ihnen geschehen?" fragte Iruini. "Es sieht so aus als ob Norik und Imani im Koma liegen. Das könnte es sein, ein Toa Nui lebt durch die verschmelzung sechs lebender Toa, aber was ist wenn einer der Toa auf einmal nicht mehr richtig lebt?" fragte Gaaki die Gruppe. "Dann hat er nicht mehr genug Kraft den Körper des Toa Nui zusammenzuhalten." antwortete Pouks. "Genau, aber wieso ist Norik ins Koma gefallen?" fragte Gaaki, niemand konnte ihr diese Frage beantworten. Kapitel 2: Toakräfte Gaaki saß auf dem Stuhl vor dem Behandlungszimmer, sie sah Iruini und Pouks auf sich zukommen. Bomonga und Kualus standen an einer Getränkemaschiene und warteten darauf, dass ihr Becher gefüllt wurde. "Gibts schon was neues?" fragte Iruini. "Nein, noch nicht, ich habe noch nicht mal den Arzt gesehen!" erwiederte Gaaki. In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und der Artz kam heraus, es war ein Ga-Matoraner mit weißem Kittel, der sehr besorgt aussah. Nun trat er auf die Toa zu. "Ich habe eine gute und eine schlechte Nachricht." "Bitte die schlechte zuerst." sagte Pouks. "Wir wissen nicht weshalb die beiden in dieses Koma gefallen sind und es wird wohl nicht möglich sein sie daraus zu wecken." sagte der Arzt. "Wieso? Und was ist die gute Nachricht?" fragte Pouks. "Wir können die beiden so lange ihr wollt künstlich am Leben erhalten, aber wie es aussieht werden sie nie wieder aus dem Koma erwachen." Gaaki begannen die Tränen über das Gesicht zu laufen. Das konnte nicht wahr sein. Sie sah den Artz an, steiß ihn zur Seite und ging in das Zimmer der beiden. "Gaaki, was hast du vor?" fragte Kualus, der gerade mit Bomonga zu ihnen gestoßen war. "Ich werde das tun, was bisher noch niemand in Erwägung gezogen hat. Ich werde meine Toakraft opfern!" sagte Gaaki. Sofort begannen sie, Norik und Imani zu leuchten, dies für einige Momente lang. Dann hörte das leuchten auf und Gaaki brach geschwächt zusammen. *** Einige Tage später wachte Gaaki in einem Zimmer des Krankenhauses auf, neben ihr saßen Iurini und Kualus. "Da bist du ja wieder." sagte Iruini und streichelte ihr über die Maske. Gaaki richtete sich langsam auf und starrte die beiden an. "Wie geht es Imani und Norik?" fragte Gaaki. "Unverändert. Aber es gibt eine interessante Tatsache, wir haben herausgefunden, dass es in diesem und in weiteren Krankenhäusern viele Matoraner mit denselben Symptomen gibt, seltsamerweise sind nur Ta-Matoraner, Matoraner der Elektrizität und des Plasma betroffen, also alles was mit Hitze zu tun hat!" sagte Kualus. "Glaubt ihr das hat was miteinander zu tun?" fragte Gaaki misstrauisch. "Es sind nicht nur ein paar Matoraner dieser Sorte, es sind alle, die auf diesem Kontinent leben!" sagte Kualus. "Dann ist es sicher. Irgendeine Krankheit oder soetwas ist ausgebrochen. Wir müssen eine Lösung finden und werden all diese Matoraner retten!" sagte Gaaki entschlossen und verließ den Raum. Auf dem Gang begegnete sie Pouks und Bomonga. "Gaaki, du bist ja wach!" sagte Pouks. "Ja, aber ich muss eines wissen Kualus, wo ist die nächste große Bibliothek?" fragte Gaaki. "Meines Wissens nach in den Archiven von Metru Nui, wieso?" fragte Kualus. "Weil wir uns sofort dorthin begeben!" antwortete Gaaki. Kapitel 3: Die Bibliothek Die fünf Toa Hagah schlichen an der vielbelebten Hauptstraße von Onu-Metru vorbei. "Wieso wollten wir noch gleich unerkannt bleiben?" fragte Bomonga leise. Gaaki sah ihn nur an und legte ihren Zeigefinger auf ihren Mund. Bomonga zog eine Augenbraue hoch und folgte ihr ohne weitere Fragen zu stellen. "Dort ist der Eingang in die Bibliothek der Archive." flüsterte Gaaki, dann nickte sie Pouks zu, der daraufhin ein kleines Erdbeben verursachte. Sofort rannten die Matoraner schockiert im Kreis herum und suchten Unterschlupf, dies war die Gelegenheit für die Toa, sie konnten unbemerkt in die Archive eindringen. Als sie weit genug vom Eingang entfernt waren begannen sie wieder zu sprechen. "Die Bibliothek von Metru Nui ist nicht für Besucher geöffnet." sagte Gaaki. "Und woher willst du das wissen? Du wusstest doch nicht mal, dass das hier die näheste Bibliothek ist." erwiederte Bomonga. Gaaki schenkte ihm keine Beachtung, hob einen Stein auf und warf ihn gegen die Tür, sofort wurde er von einem Feld aus Elektrizität zerstört. "Turaga Tuyet hat es mir erklärt als wir hier waren." sagte Gaaki. "Ein Toa der Elektrizität muss man sein..." sagte Kualus und begann nachzudenken. "Oder man findet das Elementar geschlossene Schloss um das Netz zu deaktivieren." sagte Bomonga, er stand vor einem kleinen Kasten und steckte seine Hand hinein, mit hilfe seiner Elementarkräfte deaktivierte er das Elektrizitätsnetz und die Tür öffnete sich. "Bei Mata Nui, eine solch große Bibliothek hab ich ja noch nie gesehen!" sagte Pouks und sah sich um. "Wo sollen wir nur anfangen?" "Ich schlage vor jeder geht in einen der fünf Gänge dort vorne. Auf diese Weise werden wir schon etwas finden... hoffe ich." sagte Kualus und schritt voran. Die anderen Toa taten es ihm gleich. *** Bomonga saß gelangweilt auf dem Boden, er wusste gar nicht wie viel Zeit schon vergangen war, aber noch hatte keiner der Toa einen Hinweis gefunden. Nun steckte er das Buch wieder zurück in das Regal und griff nach einem anderen, doch es schien festzustecken, er zog mit aller Kraft, aber das Buch ließ sich nur ein paar Zentimeter bewegen. "Komm schon du dummes Buch!" schrie Bomonga, auf ein mal versank das Regal im Boden. "Was ist jetzt los?" fragte Bomonga, doch dann sah er, dass das Regal an seiner Decke eine Treppe besaß, die nun einen Zugang zu einem unterirdischen Reich gab. "Kommt her freunde, ich glaube ich habe etwas endteckt." "Wehe es ist nichts... woahhh!!" Sagte Pouks als er die Treppe in die Dunkelheit sah. "Ein unterirdisches Reich... ich hoffe es führt uns auch irgendwo hin." sagte Gaaki und holte eine Fackel aus ihrem Rückenbehälter. "Wenn man Norik oder Imani einmal braucht sind sie nicht... oh stimmt ja." sagte Gaaki und sah sich um, in dem Regal auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite sah sie ein Buch, das ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. "Wie man Feuer macht. Sehr clever Gaaki." bemerkte Kualus, während er begann die Treppen hinab zu steigen. Kapitel 4: Der Dunkle Raum Bomonga lief zielstrebig die Treppe hinunter, in seinem Geiste lachte er über die anderen vier Toa, als Toa der Erde hatte er natürlich den Vorteil gut in der Dunkelheit sehen zu können. Innerhalb von wenigen Minuten waren sie die lange Treppe hinunter gegangen. Gaaki führte nun die Gruppe mit ihrer Fackel an. "Na super... ein Gang, wer hat sich dieses Tunnelsystem bloß ausgedacht?" fragte Gaaki genervt. "Mach dir nicht in die Hose, ich werde uns ans Ende des Ganges bringen, haltet euch nur an mir fest!" sagte Iruini und aktivierte seine Kanohi Kualsi, die Maske der Schnellreise. Innerhalb von wenigen Momenten befanden sie sich in einer großen Kammer. "Das sieht aus wie ein... Klassenzimmer..." sagte Bomonga leise. "Aber wer hat hier was unterrichtet?" "Das ist eine gute Frage Pouks, aber vielleicht sollten wir uns hier erst mal ein bisschen umschauen, hier an der Wand sind Fackeln angebracht." sagte Iruini. Gaaki entzündete die Fackeln und in wenigen Sekunden war der Klassenraum in helles Licht gehüllt. "Die Frage was unterrichtet wurde hat sich wohl geklärt, oder?" fragte Bomonga als er auf die Wände starrte. "Stimmt, das sind Gravuren von Elementarkräften. Das ist das Symbol des Lichtes, und dort ist das Symbol des Magnetismus. Ich denke wir sind auf der Richtigen spur. Dies scheint eine Art Lehrzimmer für das Erlernen von Elementarkräfte sein." sagte Gaaki. "Wo ist das Symbol des Feuers?" fragte Pouks und suchte die Wände ab. "Schon gefunden!" "Toll, und was bringt uns das jetzt?" "Gedulde dich Bomonga, Pouks wird sicher schon etwas herausfinden, wir sollten lieber den Rest des Zimmers absuchen." sagte Gaaki. Pouks nickte ihr zu und Bomonga ging an das andere Ende des Zimmers. Gaaki begutachtete die Tafel, die an der Wand hing. "Hier stand einmal etwas, ich kann es noch schwach erkennen, die Kreide ist wohl nie abgewischt worden, aber sie ist verblichen, mit etwas Mühe kann ich es vielleicht entziffern." "Was ist ein Kyoshi?" fragte Bomonga, der gerade vor einem Pergament stand, das an der Wand hing. "Kyoshi? Hört sich nach etwas mächtigem an, vielleicht ist es ja eine Person." sagte Iruini. "Darüber können wir uns später sorgen machen." unterbrach Pouks. "Kommt her, ich habe etwas gefunden!" Die Toa Hagah trotteten zu ihrem Toa-Bruder. "Also aufpassen... Diese Symbole repräsentieren die Elemente in der Reihenfolge, wie sie in unserem Universum an Toa aufgetreten sind, zuerst wäre da... was glaubt ihr wohl?" fragte Pouks. "Na was wohl, Helryx ist die erste Toa, daraus schließt sich logischer Weise Wasser!" sagte Gaaki, stolz auf ihr Element. "Das ist... falsch! Laut dieser Zeittafel ist das erste Element, das an einem Toa aufgetreten ist das Element Elektrizität und laut der Tafel war die erste Toa eine Toa namens Kyoshi, da habt ihr eure Antwort." sagte Pouks. "Moment mal, wenn hier Informationen zu den Elementen gespeichert sind, dann könnten wir doch herausfinden was der Grund sein könnte, dass alle Wesen des Feuers, der Elektrizität und des Plasma außer gefecht gesetzt sind!" bemerkte Iruini. Kapitel 5: Das Geheimnis der Hitze "Seht euch diesen Kalender an!" sagte Kualus und zeigte auf eine Steinplatte, die auf einem Tisch lag. Sie ließ sich in alle Richtungen drehen, sodass die Wochentage mit den Daten übereinstimmten. "Das ist unglaublich, wenn man die Scheiben dreht kann man jedes Datum bestimmen, und die Elementaren Symbole, die auf der dritten Scheibe sind, die bewegen sich immer mit und zeigen an welches Jahr wir haben. "Hmmm... die Wesen der heißen Elemente sind vor nicht allzulanger Zeit ins Koma gefallen, dreh doch mal das Datum dieses Tages in dem Kalender zusammen." sagte Gaaki. Kualus drehte bis er das richtige Datum erreicht hatte, was die Toa sahen schockierte sie. "Das Jahr der Sonne!" sagte Bomonga. "Ich wette das hat etwas damit zu tun! Ich muss mal etwas ausprobieren." sagte Pouks und wendete sich wieder dem Symbol des Feuers zu. "Mal sehen ob ich mit meiner Vermutung richtig liege!" sagte Pouks und drückte auf das Symbol, es ließ sich in die Wand drücken und gab eine Schriftrolle frei. "Das wird uns alle Fragen beantworten!" sagte Bomonga und schnappte sich die Schriftrolle. "Gibt es einen Zusammenhang zwischen dem Jahr der Sonne und den Wesen der Hitze?" fragte Gaaki. Bomonga zuckte mit den Schultern und studierte die Schriftrolle. "Bei Mata Nui beeil dich, wir wissen nicht wie viel Zeit unseren Freunden noch bleibt!" "Reg dich ab Gaaki... ich glaube ich habe etwas gefunden." "Na Bomonga, dann les es uns vor!" "Ja Iruini, beruhige dich wieder. Hier steht wörtlich: 1.1. Feuer: Das heiße Element, Mutterelement der Elektrizität und des Plasma. Diese Elemente sind stark miteinander verbunden. Ohne das Mutterelement Feuer wären die anderen Elemente nicht zu kontrollieren, doch auch das Feuer hat seinen Ursprung. Die Großen Wesen holten es von den beiden großen Sonnen in dieses Universum um es zu wärmen. 1.2. Sonnen: Die Sonnen sind die Eltern aller Wärme, dies gelingt nur durch das Zusammenspiel und den Kreislauf der Sonnen. Jedes Jahr bewegen sie sich in entgegengesetzte Richtungen, nur einen Moment gibt es, in dem die beiden Sonnen voreinander stehen, diesen Moment nennt man allgemein "Wintersonnenwende". 1.3. Wintersonnenwende: Findet einmal jährlich statt, beide Sonnen liegen übereinander. In diesem Zustand wird die meißte Hitze in das Universum geschickt und gibt Wesen der Hitze mehr kraft als üblich, jedoch nur im Jahr der Sonne, da in diesem Jahr auch die Platzierung des Universums richtig ist. Sollte dieser Prozess nicht stattfinden werden Wesen der Hitze sämtliche Kraft verlieren. Bei Mata Nui!" sagte Iruini schockiert. "Wir sind dafür verantwortlich, wir haben die Sonnen zusammengeschweißt, ohne zu wissen, dass es keine zwei Mäntel der Sonne sind, sondern zwei Sonnen, die sich gegenüber stehen. Wir haben die Wesen der Hitze auf dem Gewissen!" schrie Gaaki und schlug gegen eine Wand. "Vielleicht können wir das ganze wieder hinbiegen!" "Und wie denn Kualus?" "Na ganz einfach Iruini, wir lösen die Sonnen wieder voneinander, Teridax ist keine Bedrohung mehr, also haben die Sonnen auch nichts mehr zu befürchten! Los beeilen wir uns, bevor uns doch noch jemand finden sollte!" sagte Kualus, wenig später war die Kammer wieder leer. Ein Loch im Boden öffnete sich und dadurch kam ein weißer Toa, der das Loch danach wieder verschloss. "Interessant..." sagte der Toa und löschte die Lichter mit einer kleinen Handbewegung, dann öffnete er den Boden abermals und verschwand in der Tiefe der Erde. Kapitel 6: Das nächste Ziel Kualus hielt den Kalender noch unter dem Arm, während die Toa zur Küste von Metru Nui rannten, es war inzwischen Nacht geworden, was den Toa Hagah gerade recht kam. Iruini flog in der Luft umher und hielt ausschau nach irgendwelchen Matoranern, er machte kurz Pause auf den Trümmern des Hafens von Metru Nui. Sofort schossen ihm wieder die Bilder in den Kopf, wie die Makuta am Horizont auftauchten, wie seine Freunde vom Himmel fielen, wie die Luft zu Feuer wurde, wie die Makuta platzten. Der Krieg war schrecklich gewesen, aber er war vorbei - zum Glück. *** Am nächsten Morgen waren die Toa Hagah an der Küste von Metru Nui angekommen. "Die Toa Olda müssten hier irgendwo in der Nähe sein, das ist immerhin ihre Stadt! Hoffentlich existiert der Sonnenstrahler noch!" sagte Pouks. "Wenn nicht haben wir ein Problem, ein großes Problem!" antwortete Gaaki. Die Toa liefen durch die Marktstraße der Stadt, wo gerade die Ladenklappen aufgeklappt wurden und die Matoraner ihre Waren auf ein Podest stellten. "Das sind Toa!" schrie einer der Matoraner aufgeregt, sofort sammelte sich eine Schar Matoraner um die Besucher. "Das sind wahre Toa!" "Wohin wollt ihr?" "Wieso seid ihr hier?" fragten einige Matoraner durcheinander. Die Toa Hagah hielten sich die Ohren zu und rannten Richtung Rathaus. Die Matoraner verstanden die Welt nicht mehr, sonst waren Toa immer so hilfsbereit, aber heute schien es ganz und gar nicht so zu sein. "Ok, dort vorne ist das Rathaus, ich flieg mal auf das Dach und suche nach dem Sonnenstrahler!" sagte Iruini und erhob sich in die Lüfte. "Gut, hoffentlich sind die Toa da!" sagte Gaaki leise. Sie öffnete die Tür des Rathauses wo einige Matoraner hastig in der Eingangshalle umherflitzten. Sofort fiel den Toa der gewaltige Springbrunen auf, auf dem eine Statue von Toa Lhikan thronte. "Im Gedenken an Lhikan!" laß Kualus vor. "Die tun ja so als ob er tot wäre." Die Toa erreichten die Rezeption. "Was kann ich für sie tun, oh große Toa?" fragte die Ga-Matoranerin, die hinter der Theke stand. Die Matoranerin verbeugte sich langsam um die Toa zu ehren. Bomonga verdrehte seine Augen, manchmal konnte es unausstehlich sein so von den Matoranern angehimmelt zu werden. "Hör zu Reception-Lady, wir haben einen Termin mit den Toa Olda, und es ist dringend!" schrie Bomonga und schlug auf den Tresen, der daraufhin in zwei Teile zerbrach. "Das tut mir leid, aber das ist nur ein Ausdruck der Dringlichkeit!" sagte Bomonga verlegen und benutzte seine Elementarkräfte um den Tisch wieder zusammenzuflicken. "Ich werde mal nachsehen ob die Toa irgendwelche Termine für heute eingetragen haben." stotterte die verwirrte Matoranerin. "Nein, es ist wirklich dringend, und wenn du uns die Toa nicht herholst dann werde ich dafür sorgen, dass Sie ihren Job verlieren, denn was wir hier zu berichten haben geht um Leben und Tod!" schrie Bomonga. Die Matoranerin zuckte bei jedem einzelnen Wort zusammen und zeigte nur verlegen auf eine große Holztür. "Dort müssten sie eigentlich sein." sagte sie ängstlich. Bomonga lächelte sie freundlich an. "Na geht doch!" sagte er freundlich und die Toa verschwanden. Kapitel 7: Er ist nicht hier "Ich will wissen, was mit Jadekaiser passiert ist!" schrie Naho und schlug mit ihrer Faust auf den Tisch, das laute Gräusch ließ ihr Baby erwachen und es begann zu weinen. Naho nahm es auf den Arm und versuchte es zu beruhigen, doch es wollte nicht aufhören. Kailani stand auf und nahm der angespannten Naho das Baby ab, sie schaukelte es ein paar mal herum, als es auch schon aufhörte zu weinen. "Wow, Kailani du bist ein wahres Naturtalent, wir sollten auch eins bekommen." sagte Nidhiki lachend. "Ich hätte kein Problem damit..." sagte Kailani zurück. Nidhiki starrte sie mit aufgerissenen Augen an. "Ich wusste, dass du so reagieren würdest, Nidhiki. Und genau deshalb hab ich es gesagt. Aber sie ist wirklich leise geworden... das heißt ich hab... maaaaaaaaaaagische Kräfte..." sagte sie in einem übertrieben überraschten ton und starrte an die Decke. Nuhkor zeigte ihr nur den Vogel, als die Tür aufgerissen wurde. "Mata Nui sei Dank, ihr seid hier!" schrie Bomonga, der in der Tür stand. "Wo sollten wir sonst sein?" fragte Kiani überrascht als er die fünf Toa Hagah in der Tür stehen sah. "Ich weiß nicht, aber wir haben ein Problem. Alle Toa, Matoraner, Turaga und andere Wesen des Feuers sind einfach umgekippt!" schrie Bomonga. Kiani nickte verständlich, in der Hoffnung, dass Bomonga sich beruhigte, als es soweit war antwortete Kiani. "Wir sind uns des Problems bewusst, und ihr seid gerade rechtzeitig gekommen, wir sind nämlich gerade dabei nach Kanoya aufzubrechen, die dort haben doch für alles eine Lösung." sagte Kiani. Bomonga lief auf den Toa des Eises zu und hielt ihn fest. "Nein, es geht um die Sonne, dadurch dass wir die beiden Sonnen zusammengeschweißt haben, habene wir die Kräfte der Feuerwesen zum Stillstand gebracht, und sie sind jetzt alle umgekippt, weil es das Jahr der Sonne ist!" erklärte Bomonga. "Ich verstehe kein einziges Wort von dem was du da faselst, aber das kannst du uns auf dem Weg nach Kanoya erklären." "Nein, Kiani... den Sonnenstrahler, wir müssen ihn einsetzen um die Sonnen wieder auseinander zu bringen!" unterbrach Gaaki. "Der Sonnenstrahler ist nur ein mal einsetzbar, das stand an der Seite. Wir haben ihn deshalb zerstört." antwortete Nidhiki. "Gut, dann müssen wir jetzt nach Kanoya, so schnell es geht!" gesagt getan, kaum eine Stunde nachdem Kualus das gesagt hatte waren die Toa auf dem Reich Kanoyas angekommen und befanden sich in der Festung. "Wenn ich mich recht entsinne ist das die Kammer von Kanoya." Sagte Kualus, die Toa stießen die Türe auf und sahen einen erschreckenden Anblick vor sich... Kava, und er war nicht, wie alle anderen Feuerwesen, in ein Koma gefallen. "Das wurde aber auch langsam Zeit!" sagte Kanoya bedrückt und ging auf die Toa zu um sie zu begrüßen. "Bitte erklär uns wieso Kava nicht im Koma liegt!" sagte Naho überrascht, mit ihrem Kind auf dem Arm. "Die Erklärung ist einfach, Energiegeladene Protodermis... wir sind extra nach Kyoshi gesegelt um an Energiegeladene Protodermis zu kommen, zu unserem Glück war es Teil von Kavas Bestimmung einmal durch energiegeladene Protodermis verwandelt zu werden, und somit konnte sie ihm nichts anhaben." erklärte Kanoya. Die Toa setzten sich auf das Bett, das in der Kammer stand. "Ok... das kann man uns auch noch später erklären, also die Toa Hagah kennen die Ursache für die plötzlichen Geschehnisse!" sagte Naho. Kanoya blickte hellhörig auf und sah die Toa Hagah fragend an. Die Toa Hagah erzählten wieso alle Feuer-Wesen im Koma lagen. "Wir müssen noch nachsehen ob Dume auch betroffen ist, er ist ja immerhin von einem Makuta-Virus infiziert, das heißt er könnte es geschafft haben nicht ins Koma zu fallen." sagte Iruini. Die anderen nickten nur und die Toa gingen. Einige Momente später wurde die Tür erneut geöffnet. Kapitel 8: Die Kammer im Boden Von der Ankunft Jadekaisers und Kyoshis (siehe The Olda´s last Adventure) merkten die fünf Toa nichts. Sie waren auf dem Weg zu der Kammer, in der Dume gefangen gehalten wurde. "Ich hoffe nur unsere Befürchtung ist richtig und Dume ist noch normal." sagte Iruini vorsichtig. "Darüber können wir uns danach Gedanken machen, aber eine Frage beschäftigt mich noch, falls Dume den Eingriff der Sonne überstanden hat, wird er dann auch in der Lage sein seine Kräfte einzusetzen?" fragte Gaaki entgegen und starrte die anderen Toa Hagah an, keiner von ihnen sagte ein Wort. Sie zuckten nur mit der Schulter. "Hier ist die Kammer." sagte Pouks. "Und ich spühre Atmung!" schrie er aufgebracht. Sofort öffnete er die Kammer und entgegen kam ihnen... ein Feuerstrahl. Die Toa Hagah wichen dem Feuerstrahl aus, sie sahen wie Dume aus dem Gefängnis sprang und wegrennen wollte, doch er wurde schnell von Iruini eingeholt, der die Kraft seiner Maske der Schnellreise beschwor. Er hielt Dume fest, der nicht mehr richtig in Form war, nachdem er fast zwei Jahre in einer Kammer gelegen war. "Nicht so schnell, Verräter!" sagte Iruini dem ehemaligen Turaga ins Gesicht. "Was wollt ihr von mir ihr lausigen Toa?!" schrie der wütende Feuertoa und spuckte Iruini einen Feuerstrahl entgegen, dieser wurde allerdings von einer Welle neutralisiert, die von Gaaki ausging. Pouks sperrte ihn bis zum Hals in einer Steinsäule ein. "Wir stellen die fragen, oder besser gesagt die Bedingungen!" sagte Pouks und gab Dume eins auf die rot-schwarze Kiril. "Pouks, hast du schon mal eine Befragung durchgeführt?" fragte Bomonga überrascht. Pouks sah ihn entgeistert an. "Das dachte ich mir schon... und deshalb werde ich das übernehmen, du kannst ihn doch nicht etwas fragen und ihn schlagen, bevor er antworten kann..." sagte Bomonga und verdrehte die Augen. Verlegen machte Pouks einen Schritt zurück. "So, wie mein Steiniger Bruder schon gesagt hat werden wir dich zu etwas auffordern." "Ach was? Die Toa brauchen die Hilfe eines Verräters?" schrie Dume und lachte hämisch los. Gaaki und Kualus standen abseits der anderen drei Toa. Kualus sah Gaaki an und schüttelte den Kopf. Gaaki blickte ihm fragend in die strahlend blauen Augen. "Was ist los Kualus, du siehst so ratlos aus." fragte Gaaki. "Es ist einfach zu schade, ein ehemaliger Toa-Held, ein gefeierter Toa-Held... und nun? Nun steht er auf der falschen Seite, denkst du man kann ihn wieder zu einem von uns machen?" fragte Kualus und blickte zu Dume rüber, der schon wieder von Pouks geschlagen wurde, Bomonga stieß den Toa des Steins fluchend zur Seite. "Kualus... es ist zu spät, so gerne wir es auch hätten, manchmal ist es einfach hoffnungslos..." "So wie für das Universum jetzt? Eine ganze Spezies, die ausgerottet wird, die Wesen des Feuers. Das Universum wird im Chaos versinken, und wir wären Schuld daran, hätten wir doch bloß nie diesen bescheuerten Sonnenstrahler benutzt!" schrie Kualus, wütend auf sich selbst und schlug mit seiner Faust eine Säule kaputt, auf ein mal wurde der Raum von einen hellen Schein erfüllt, fast so als wäre ein Dimensionstor in eine andere Welt geschlossen worden. "Es ist zwar unsere Schuld, dass das alles passiert ist, aber es gibt noch Hoffnung, diese nennt sich Dume... und dann hätten wir noch unseren alten bekannten... Tren Krom, er kennt Dume ja schon, und er wird sich freuen ihn wiederzusehen." erklärte Gaaki. "Wieso das? Tren Krom lässt nur Wesen zu sich sprechen, die sich als würdig erweisen, die anderen erwartet eine grausame Strafe." bemerkte Kualus. "Eben das ist es, stärker als sein Hass auf uns ist seine Angst vor Tren Krom, wir haben das richtige Druckmittel, unsere Herzen sind rein, anders als seins... es ist nur alles eine Frage des Geschäfts!" Kapitel 9: Der Sonnenstrahler Dume schrie und wehrte sich so gut er konnte, doch das alles half nichts gegen das steinige Gefängnis von Pouks. "Hör zu, du hast etwas, das wir brauchen! Entweder du schließt dich uns an und darfst danach in deiner Zelle weiterleben, oder du wirst dort hingebracht, wovor du dich am meißten fürchtest!" erklärte Bomonga, mit immer größer werdender Wut. Dume schenkte den Worten des Toa der Erde keine Aufmerksamkeit, sondern war damit beschäftigt Pouks mit Feuer zu bespucken. "Gut dann sei es so! Tren Krom erwartet dich!" schrie Kualus und hielt die Klinge seines Speers an die Kehle des Feuertoas, dieser spührte sofort die Kälte in sich, die der Stab verursachte. "Freu dich schon darauf, letztes mal hast du dich vor Tren Krom als würdig erwiesen, dieses mal wird es schon schwerer!" "Tren Krom?" fragte Dume verunsichert. "Ja, Tren Krom! Du kennst ihn, du weißt was denjenigen droht, die kein reines Herz vorweisen können!" erklärte Gaaki. "Was ist das für eine Mission?" *** Kanoya stand in der Halle, das Baby von Naho in den Armen und wiegte sie hin und her. "Eines Tages wird diese Insel hier dein Zuhause sein!" sagte der Herrscher in liebevollem Ton und zeigte dem Baby durch ein Fenster die Landschaft Kanoyas, das durch mehrere Ringe getrennt wurde. "Ich habe schon mal einen Toa 'großgezogen' das schaffe ich wieder, denn weißt du was? Ich bin zwar ein Herrscher, aber ich bin auch großherzig, eine Qualität, die nicht viele meiner Art haben... leider." "Ich hoffe doch du spielst mit dem großziehen nicht auf mich an?" sagte Kava, der im Türrahmen stand. "Doch Kava, genau dich hab ich gemeint. Du warst nur knapp 100 Jahre älter als du hierhergekommen bist. Ich hab dir alles beigebracht, was du wissen musstest. Alles, einfach alles... und..." Kanoya wurde von sechs Toa unterbrochen, die er gut kannte, sie hatten ihm einst geholfen sein Reich zurückzuerobern, allerdings nur fünf von ihnen, der sechste war derjenige, der es versklavt hatte. "Und? Funktionieren seine Kräfte?" fragte Kanoya bitter als er das Gesicht der Verräters sah. "Ja, meine Kräfte funktionieren! Aber bildet euch nicht ein, dass ich mich wieder auf eure Seite stellen werde, in den Jahren, in denen du mich weggesperrt hast hat sich mein Hass auf die Toa bis ins unermessliche gesteigert, ich bin froh, dass ich nicht mehr zu euch gehöre... geistig jedenfalls!" "Oh, Dume. Da bist du nicht der einzige!" erwiederte Iruini. "So, Dume... du willst uns also nicht helfen? Kein Problem, wir haben eine Maschiene, die deine Elementarkräfte aussaugen und konservieren kann. Das dauert zwar länger, aber dann sind wir wenigstens nicht auf dich angewiesen." Dume zuckte nur mit den Schultern. "Achso, du verstehst den Ernst der Lage nicht. Ohne Elementarkräfte ist es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis ein Toa an schwäche zugrunde geht... und du hast nichst woran du deine Kräfte aufladen kannst, da sämtliches Feuer im Universum bald erlöschen wird." Dume sah Kanoya ungläubig an. "Ich helfe euch! Aber nur um zu überleben und eines Tages meine Rache ausleben zu können!" schrie Dume und wurde von Iruini, Gaaki, Bomonga und Pouks rausgeführt. Kualus blieb zurück und sah sich das Kind auf Kanoyas Arm an. "Ist das wirklich wahr, hast du eine solche Maschiene?" fragte der Toa, mit einer Stimme kalt wie eis. "Nein, aber ich hatte keine Lust ihn irgendwie anders zu überreden." sagte Kanoya lachend und verschwand mit dem Kind. Kapitel 10: Eine Art Labor Eine gewaltige Protodermistür öffnete sich. Dahinter befand sich eine Art Labor, als Dume dieses Labor sah, zuckte er verängstigt zusammen. "Was ist denn, Verräter? Bist du etwa schüchtern?" fragte Kava, der den Toa hinterhergelaufen war, Kualus im Schlepptau. "Halt die Klappe, wobei braucht ihr meine Hilfe?" fragte Dume schnippisch. "Wie du siehst bin ich ein Toa des Feuers, wir sind die letzten zwei Wesen des Feuers, die das Jahr der Sonne überstehen, doch ich kann meine Elementarkräfte nicht mehr einsetzen, um einen Sonnenstrahler zu bauen braucht man dieses Element allerdings." erklärte Kava. "Raus mit der Sprache, was soll ich tun?" "Du sollst das Gerät mit Feuer füllen, aber die Aufgabe wird schwer, da die Sonnen das Feuer nicht mehr am Leben erhalten können, also müssen wir den richtigen Moment abwarten, und dann setzt du alle deine Elementarkräfte frei, wenn das klappt sind die Wesen des Feuers gerettet und du darfst bald wieder in deine kleine Kammer!" sagte Kava. Dume sah ihn misstrauisch an. "Wo ist diese Maschiene?" fragte Dume wütend. "Du stehst vor ihr!" antwortete Kava. Dume sah sich um, alles was er sah war ein kleiner viereckiger Kasten, auf dem Sonnenstrahler stand. "Diese kleine Kiste ist der Sonnenstrahler, wir bringen ihn zuerst auf die Dachterasse von Kanoyas Festung. Wenig später standen die sieben Toa auf der Dachterasse und starrten in den Abendhimmel. "Nichts... keinerlei Sterne, keine Wärme, kein Licht..." sagte Gaaki traurig. "Das wird nicht mehr lange so bleiben!" sagte Kava und warf den Kasten in die Luft, sofort feuerte Dume einen gewaltigen Feuerstrahl auf den Kasen, welcher dadurch geöffnet wurde, ein gewaltiges Kraftfeld wurde erstellt und der Sonnenstrahler fiel in die Weiten der Galaxie. "Hoffen wir nur, dass er sein Ziel erreicht!" sagte Iruini und kreutze die Finger. Im nächsten Moment gab es eine große Explosion und eine Lichtwelle flog auf die Toa zu, diese wurden von ihren Beinen gerissen und als sie die Augen wieder öffneten, glaubten sie nicht was sie sahen. "Die Sonnen, ich kann sie sehen!" sagte Pouks aufgeregt. "Ich spühre ihre Wärme!" kommentierte Bomonga. "Das Licht ist zurückgekehrt!" bemerkte Kava. Einen Moment lang war Dume unbeaufsichtigt, in diesem Moment sammelte er alle seine Elementarkräfte und griff die Toa an. Als das Feuer erloschen war, war Dume verschwunden. Überall im Universum erwachten die Wesen, die dem Element Feuer verschrieben waren. "Unsere Aufgabe ist erfüllt, gehen wir zurück zu unseren Freunden!" sagte Gaaki. "Und was ist mit Dume?" fragte Kava. "Keine Sorge, er wird sich bald schon melden, und dann solltest du vorbereitet sein!" sagte Gaaki. Kava sah sie überrascht an, dann verschwanden die Toa Hagah und waren einen Tag später wieder mit ihren Freunden vereint, doch sie wussten nicht, dass das Ende des Universums früher kommen würde als gedacht... Hier gehts weiter: Last hope - Mirrorworld Epilog Seit fast zwei Wochen wanderten Midak und Hafu durch den geheimen Gang, immer auf der Suche nach einem Ausgang... aber in den letzten Tagen hatten sie versucht ihre Toa-Brüder wiederzufinden, ohne Erfolg. Selbst durch ihre Elementarkräfte konnten sie nicht herausfinden wo sich die Toa befanden, da die Wände dieses Raumes nicht aus Stein oder Erde gemacht waren. "Wir werden nie mehr aus diesem Labyrinth herausfinden!" sagte Hafu und setzte sich entmutigt auf den Boden. "Lass den Kopf nicht hängen, es wird schon alles gut werden..." sagte Midak, allerdings war in seiner Stimme nicht genug sicherheit, sodass sie Hafu überzeugen könnte. "Wir brauchen ein Wunder, wirklich das wäre jetzt das einzige was uns helfen kann!" sagte Hafu und schlug mit seiner Faust so fest er konnte auf den Boden, dieser gab jedoch nicht nach und mit einem lauten Krachen brach sein Handgelenk. "Na klasse, das musste ja so kommen!" schrie Hafu und rieb sich die Verletzung. Midak bückte sich zu seinem Toa-Bruder um ihn zu beruhigen, doch dazu war er nicht mal selbst ruhig genug. "Ich geb zu die Situation scheint ausweglos, Jaller und Lhikan liegen in einem seltsamen Koma und wir finden unsere Freunde nicht mehr, doch wir haben Hoffnung... Mata Nui lebt und er wird wissen wo wir sind!" erklärte Midak. Hafu blickte seinen Toa-Bruder an. "Danke, auch wenn das vielleicht dumm klingt, aber diese Worte geben mir Hoffnung." sagte Hafu und lächelte. "Gern gesche..." Midak unterbrach seinen angefangenen Satz, als er auf ein mal etwas spürte... Kälte... starke Kälte, wie war das Möglich? In diesen Raum kam keine Wärme und keine Kälte, es gab nur eine einzige Erklärung für diese plötzliche Kälte... in diesem Moment wurde die Struktur der Gänge instabil, es wirkte so als wären sie von jeder Kraft verlassen. "Schnell, Midak renn!" schrie Hafu, als der Gang begann einzustürzen. Während sie rannten wurde ihnen die grausame Wahrheit klar. Mata Nui war tot! Hier gehts weiter: A Legend Dies! Charaktere Toa Datei:Cranius.JPG|Midak Datei:Toa_Hanu_(LvB).JPG|Hafu Datei:ToaKava.jpg|Kava Datei:Bild006.jpg|Bomonga Datei:Iruini_Toa.jpg|Iruini Datei:Pouks.jpg|Pouks Datei:Hagah_Norik.jpg|Norik Datei:Bild015_(2).jpg|Kualus Datei:Gaaki_(3).jpg|Gaaki Datei:Imani.jpg|Imani Andere Datei:kein bild vorhanden.jpg|Dume Datei:Kanoya_(Wesen).jpg|Kanoya Kategorie:Epos